Murphy's Law
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Anything that could go wrong will go wrong, and if Jae-ha didn't believe that before he sure does now


Jae-ha wasn't the type to be a control freak. That was a job he left to little Yun to worry about. If anything he was too laid-back and chill when it came to important dates and events.

Still the sight of Shin-ah drowning in a pile of cake batter was enough to make even his blood pressure rise to unhealthy level.

"Shin-ah, honey," As he ran a hand through his hair, Jae-ha noticed his black roots were showing more than usual against the preferred green, but in the end, he pushed that thought out of his mind. Here Shin-ah was a hot mess and he was fretting over his hair like a vain peacock.

He opened his mouth to reply, however no words came out, so instead he switched to signing rapidly as he re-accounted the events that led to this mess.

"Wait, slow down for a sec," Unconsciously, Jae-ha started signing as well. "Timer, broken...something about you misreading the recipe?" Shin-ah nodded, and Jae-ha couldn't help but sigh. 'It's not your fault at all, but do you realize we only have a little over an hour til the party starts? Yun's gonna wring my neck."

Shin-ah signed an apology and while Jae-ha appreciated it, he was too busy trying to come up with a plan to fix this mess.

"Ok here's the deal. Why don't you get started on my part of the decorations and I'll fix things on this front, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good," Jae-ha patted the other man's head affectionately before rushing to another room to call a certain Thunder dork.

"Why you calling me?" He started to relax at the familiar drawl. "Look I know my voice is seductive as hell, but could you explain what's going on?"

"Hak we got a bit of a problem on our hand."

"Sorry, but you said you would cover the shift."

Jae-ha was confused for a second before he remembered what was going on. "Wait a sec, are you with the birthday boy and girl?"

"Yeah, at that cool laser tag place I told you about," He heard Yona in the background asking who it was. Great just great, this surprise party was just going great.

"Yun's with you right?"

"Yeah."

"Well then we only need one to take Kija and Yona here. I need you to go out and buy a cake."

"What, I've already done my part?!"

Jae-ha growled in frustration. "Remember when I save your life?"

"You pushed me out of the way of a five-year old on a tricycle."

"Saved. Your. Life." Jae-ha pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you won't help me, at least help Shin-ah," He found Shin-ah standing on a ladder, hanging up streamers. "Shin-ah! Tell Hak we need his help," Jae-ha shoved his cell in Shin-ah's face.

"Hak, we need your help."

"See?" He heard a string of curses on the other side and smirked at his results. No one could resist the innocent Shin-ah.

"Fine," Hak huffed. "But you owe me for skipping out on a date with my girlfriend."

"Thanks a ton, love," Jae-ha teased before hanging up. After checking up on Shin-ah quickly to make sure the house didn't burn down in the ten seconds he was out of his sight. Alright, next was to clean up the kitchen.

Just then his cell buzzed and he opened to find a text from Zeno.

 _Kinda got in a crash ;p_

 _wtf_

 _Somebody rear-ended me, but don't worry the presents are safe :D Could you pick me up?_

It was Jae-ha's turn to let out a string of curses as he looked for his car keys. Luckily Zeno was in an area of town he knew, so it wouldn't take a long time.

Until it did. There was way more traffic then there should be for the time of day, and just when things were clearing up, he saw his little ball of sunshine waving him down.

"So it was you who caused this mess."

"I couldn't help it," Zeno shrugged. "but yeah, I've dealt with the other dude and the tow truck, I got the presents, right here let's go!" He pointed to a backpack slung across his shoulder.

While Zeno seemed to have no hard feelings towards the man that rear-ended him, even waving as they drove off, Jae-ha made sure to flip him the bird before speeding away.

Alright, fifteen minutes until Yun was gonna bring Yona and Kija around to her house. Fifteen minutes, he could make it back in that short time frame. It may take speeding 20 mph over the speed limit but easy-peasy.

Just as Jae-ha narrowly avoided being squashed by a truck, his phone buzzed again. Zeno quickly took it off his hands thankfully, and read the text for him.

"Hak said he has the cake," Zeno relayed to him. "But, it's not as pretty as I thought it would be."

"It's his girlfriend's and my boyfriend's birthday. I think he would put in a little effort to pick out a good-looking one," Jae-ha sighed. "Just show me the pic while we're at a red light.

Zeno complied and turned the phone to show a picture of a plain white cake with frosting that read 'birth'.

The light turned green just then, so Jae-ha didn't get much time to dwell on it, but he made sure to tell Zeno what to say to Hak.

Still knowing him, it would come out as less a harsh reply and more a soft compliment.

They made it to Yona's home just as Yun, Yona, and Kija pulled up.

"What were you doing out?" Kija looked confused as Jae-ha and Zeno rushed to the front door.

"Nothing!" Jaeha blocked the other three while he let Zeno run ahead and set things up. "Zeno just had some car trouble. A jerk rear-ended him."

"Is he alright?" Yona, sweet Yona tried to so hard to get around him and check on the dork.

"Oh yeah, just a hassle," Jae-ha laughed nervously while Yun glared at him with the intensity of a thousand suns.

Just the, Hak pulled up as well, beeping his horn almost sarcastically as he rolled down his window.

"Look this is what you get for asking me to-" Suddenly he noticed the other three staring at him.

"Hak, I thought something came up at work?" While her tone wasn't harsh, Yona's words had certainly gained a bit of an edge.

"Um, uh," For once in his life he was left speechless and unsure what to do. So in the end he just rolled his window back up.

"Happy Birthday!" Shin-ah appeared next to Jae-ha with a sign in hand. The others could only look on in a mixture of shock and confusion. Eventually Jae-ha snapped out of it and even started to laugh at the while mess.

"Happy Birthday you dorks," It may not have come together like he had hoped it would, but at least it did in the end.

* * *

 **A.N. This increasingly grew out of hand, but I guess that matches Jae-ha's situation. I have a headcanon for modern au's that Shin-ah sometimes gets overwhelmed so he switches to sign language when he is nervous or scared. Also Kija's and Yona's birthdays are April 6th and 7th respectively so here they are having a joint birthday party**


End file.
